


Beneath her Violet Flame

by Darkwolves602



Category: XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012)
Genre: Floater, Gen, Heavy Floater, MEC, Sectoid, XCOM Enemy Unknown, XCOM Enemy Within, ethereal, meld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Vahlen inquires to a member of the X-COM military division for assistance testing her latest lab creations only to discover the true power the woman holds beneath her violet flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beneath Her Violet Flame

“ _Big Sky you are cleared to touch down in Hanger One_ ” X-COM Air Traffic Control remained a welcoming relief to the pilot of the X-COM Skyranger dropship responsible for transporting humanity’s most elite soldiers anywhere in the world in defence of humanity against the alien threat currently besieging the planet. “ _Welcome home_ ”

The large bulkhead doors covering the hanger bay retracted in anticipation of the inbound aircraft, allowing the Skyranger to touch down within the vast interior of the main landing area of X-COM Headquarters concealed deep beneath continental Europe.

The large aircraft touched down on its heavy landing gear with a mechanical groan of stressed metal, the afterburners scorching the surface of the landing pad as the engines slowed to a gentle halt. The X-COM assault squad was finally back at base after their latest operation to investigate a crashed UFO in the Russian countryside, the thin layer of frost still clinging to the hull of the Skyranger.

The heavy loading ramp struck the hanger with an echoing clunk of metal striking metal. The assault squad disembarked from the craft with heavy shoulders burdened by the weight of their armour and the fatigue of battle. Once the squad was clear of the dropship the army of technicians and engineers responsible for maintaining the aircraft stepped forward to begin maintenance on the aircraft as well as unloading the materials and alien weaponry retrieved in the field.

Lieutenant Kiara Hunter led at the rear of the pack. She served as both the team Sniper and the highest ranking field operative currently leading with the best kill record within the division, once striking a Muton between the eyes at over a klick away as it prepared to bring its armoured fists down on a hapless rookie who hadn’t thought to watch his corners. As she stepped off of the ramp she felt the wash of cold air across her bare face, a refreshing feeling after hours of endless conflict and several hours of confinement in a Skyranger. Much like the rest of her squad her only objective at this point was to return to the barracks for some much needed rest and-

“ _Lieutenant Hunter requested to report to Dr. Vahlen in the Laboratory. Lieutenant Hunter to the laboratory_ ” but inevitably not.

 

**********************

“Lieutenant Hunter reporting, Doctor” Kiara snapped a sharp salute practiced through years of rigid military service. Although the doctor was not technically an officer saluting anyone deemed of higher rank than you was a habit that was difficult to overcome.

Dr. Vahlen loomed over the main computer console dominating the centre of her vast laboratory seemingly oblivious to the vast army of technicians and researchers seemingly running an ordered rampancy across her laboratory , remaining entranced by her work. Kiara lingered in her place, waiting to be addressed as a proper soldier should.

Dr. Vahlen finally glanced up from her terminal to briefly acknowledge her visitor, delivering the final keystroke to end her work before standing from her desk, finally turning to acknowledge her guest. “It is good to see you Lieutenant; my name is Dr. Adrianna Vahlen Head Researcher of the X-COM project”

“Oh, can I call you ‘Adri’?” Kiara asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. Despite her position as the Head Scientist of the XCOM project she remained a civilian consultant, holding no official rank within the military division of the operation. Despite that technicality, the fact remained that she appeared unimpressed by the quip.

“Aha” a smile cracked across the German woman’s lips. “You British and your sense of humour, very good. Please, follow me” Dr. Vahlen urged her forward with a wave of her hand. Kiara followed in her step, deciding for now that she would hold off on an impromptu rendition of one of her countries favourite tune regarding two world wars and one world cup.

 

***************************

“Here in the laboratory some of the greatest scientific minds of our time have gathered to research alien technology. Our goal is to develop the most advanced technology humanity has ever envisioned” Vahlen lead her guest through the vast network of corridors flanked by laboratories and test chambers which honeycombed the interior of X-COM headquarters “Here we have created technological advances such as your Carapace armour, Laser Rifles and Dr. Shens personal pet project the _Firestorm_ strike fighter”

Dr. Vahlen came to a halt in front of the observation window looking into another of the high technology laboratories which housed all the very best experimentation, research and testing equipment the Councils governments could provide to assist in combating the alien threat. It seemed that an all out attack by extra terrestrials across the globe tended to cut through the red tape and loosen government’s wallets. “Here we are currently testing some of our latest creations such as the Plasma Rifle, EMP Cannon and Titan Armour”

“Big toys” Kiara remarked. “When do we get to play with them?”

“Before the schematics are released to Engineering for fabrication they must be rigorously researched and prototyped by my staff” Vahlen bit her lip in anticipation of the coming admission. “However there have been some, complications, once we attempted to conduct the live testing phase. The numbers of PhD students I’ve had shoot themselves in the foot with a laser pistol or smash their heads into a gantry while testing the rappel lines; the infirmary was starting to complain”

“Maybe you forgot to carry the one when you did your calculations” Kiara joked.

“I assure you our designs are absolutely thorough. The uncomfortable truth is that despite a few dozen PhDs, Masters Degrees and Noble Prize winners spreading across the entire spectrum of the academic world when it comes to the physical application of their creations my staff appear unable to understand the most basic concept of military exercises”

“So you decided to seek some ‘Professional Consultancy’ to save your research”

Dr Vahlen was beginning to become exasperated by this tiresome woman, but still her expression remained professional. “Indeed. That being the case, the Commander has seen fit to transfer you to the scientific team for the next few weeks. You will no longer be assigned on ground operations and shall instead report to the laboratory and assist my team in scientific experimentations-”

“Wait” Kiara interrupted. “What you mean ‘You will not go on operations’?”

Dr Vahlen’s face remained unchanged despite the interruption. “I can think of no words which better describe the situation than those you have just used”

“But what about fighting the aliens, what about my guys in the field? Those green squaddies wouldn’t be able to hold a candle without me-”

“The Commander is confident that the soldiers will be capable of operating with or without your leadership” Dr Vahlen could see Kiaras genuine concern for her soldiers where others would merely see a young gung-ho soldier seeking only to add kills to their tally. After the sudden and devastating loss of Delta squad during their first contact with the aliens Vahlen had redoubled her efforts into researching the alien technology to improve X-COM’s military capabilities in the idealistic hope that her work would be sufficient to ensure such a tragic loss would not befall their operation again. She suspected that in her own way Kiara sought much the same thing. “Our research is paramount to your success in the field, you go out there now and in a few months time you will be fighting the alien leadership with little more than sharpened sticks. But if you assist our research I promise you that the next time you face them your soldiers will be armed to the teeth with the most advanced military hardware mankind has ever envisioned ready to blast these alien _arschloch’s_ back to the hellish world they spawned from” Kiara remained silent in the face of the sudden revelation. “Then we are in agreement. In your absence command of Strike One will be transferred to Lieutenant Adrian North” Dr Vahlen accepted silence as an answer of acceptance and did not linger for a response. “We begin in the morning”


	2. Continue Testing

Chapter 2: Continue Testing

 

 

“Good morning everyone” the research scientist leading the meeting, Kiara had heard him introduce himself as Larry before the meeting, greeted the assembled researchers, scientists and technicians with breathless enthusiasm likely considered by most to be unbecoming of an 8 am staff meeting. “Just a few updated health and safety notices which have been sent down this morning. Firstly, I’m amazed I have to keep repeating myself on this issue but I have been asked to remind all staff that the Alien Containment facility is solely for the research of live alien specimens. The higher ups do not want a repeat of what happened at the office party last month. I know we all got a laugh with Wilkinson getting royally sloshed and waking up in the Containment Chamber with ‘ _Do not feed the Alien_ ’ written on his forehead but we can’t have it happen again. While we’re on the subject, can whoever decided it was a funny to run through the laboratories draped in an alien cadaver please not try it again. Traces of alien material have been detected all over the facility and the Hazmat guys are starting to get twitchy about a possible ‘Toxic contamination alert’ which keeps coming up on their system”

The mention of hazardous alien materials suddenly put Kiara in mind that she was rather underdressed for the occasion. The number of scientists around her dressed in lab coats and safety gear kind of made her olive green fatigues seem out of place by comparison, the several technicians dressed in Hazmat suits did little to settle her concerns. On top of that the fact that the world was facing an alien invasion threatening to exterminate the human race and yet she still managed to find herself in a health and safety briefing, perhaps this was why the research took so long.

“Secondly, the cooling unit in laboratory Echo-17 is to be used for research and testing purposes only. I know some of the guys have been using it to store their lunches and this has lead to some mishaps. Not naming any names but I am sure the Council would not appreciate knowing that we spent taxpayers money mapping the genetic structure of a ham sandwich” a low rumble of laughter could be heard sweeping through the lab. “Also, be sure to exercise caution around the luminescent gel we removed from the alien fuel cells. We haven’t exactly nailed down what element it is yet” Larry checked his notepad, adjusting his thick glasses. “But we do know this, it’s a feisty one, and it does NOT react well to contact with the human appendix so bear that in mind. Moving on…”

 

**********************

The health and safety briefing continued on a similar note for well over an hour. Once it was finally concluded Kiara was all the more determined to begin the experiment, if only so she could return to the battlefield before being crushed beneath a mound of health and safety regulations and accompanying red tape.

“We shall start with something you are already familiar with” Dr. Vahlen indicated the weapon lay out on the table with a wave of her hand. “The Laser Rifle”

Kiara stepped forward to run her fingers across the polished metal, perfectly smooth and shimmering this weapon had yet to see true combat. While her specialisation was in the use of a sniper rifle her basic training had given her a firm grounding in the use of all standard issue equipment. Kiara took the weapon; cradling it in her arms she felt the weight and balance of the device.

Kiara suddenly felt the crawl of another’s across her skin, looking up she soon realised that the gaze of every person in the room, scientists hefting clipboards, were upon her in anticipation of some coming revelation. Kiara simply ignored the external stimuli, stepping into her state of mind which saw her ready entirely focused and ready for any occurrence, what her squadmate’s had taken to calling her ‘ _Marksman Mode_ ’. She took aim down the length of the firing range and exhaled a stream of breath.

The first target flashed into view, a cardboard cut out of a Muton, a comic shadow of the true beast, a single shot was sufficient to reduce it to ash. Another Muton snapped into place, meeting a similar fate as the first. A ‘Chrysalid’ scurried across the battlefield in a frantic zigzag if lightning fast movements across the target range, a single shot was necessary to bring the beast down. Clearly the researchers who designed this experiment had no idea how tough these aliens truly were. A pod of Sectoids emerged to the left while a Thin Man scurried in the shadows to her right, each quickly dispatched. Dr. Vahlen knew in that moment that she had found her champion.

 

**********************

“I have been meaning to ask you something” Dr. Vahlen asked as the two of them walked through the polished corridors which connected the vast network of laboratories and workshops. “About your view of the war, as one of the few actually fighting it”

“If you can even call this a war” Kiara considered her response. “I still cannot get my head around the fact that I spent nearly my entire battlefield career chasing ‘insurgents’ and arms dealers or keeping tabs on military bases. Now I find myself flying across the world fighting aliens for the very existence of the human race. And here I thought all the time I spent playing videogames was wasted”

“You should try reading a book sometime Lieutenant” Dr. Vahlen replied. “A little less, how you say, ‘pwnage’ and a little more knowledge”

Dr. Vahlen’s muse timed just as they passed the viewing window looking down over the vast hanger bay which docked the projects extensive fleet of Raven and Firestorm interceptor aircraft. “Take Dr Shen’s pet project for example, the Firestorm”

“Ah yes” Kiara mused “A marvel of aeronautical engineering whose unique fly by wire propulsion systems enable both its VTOL capability and blistering speed capable of shattering the sound barrier. Though my personal admiration goes to its armour plating which while light enough to significantly reduce its overall operational mass compared to the standard _Raven_ is capable of withstanding direct impacts from the main guns of an alien battleship, allowing a one pilot strike craft to contest a fully crewed capital ship” Kiara glanced at Vahlen, the woman having only raised a quizzical eyebrow at the surprising flood of knowledge. “You’re not the only one in the base with a degree, doctor”

“Indeed” Dr. Vahlen admitted, continuing their tour through the laboratories. “Your file mentioned as much. Though it is rather more your experience in the battlefield that we are most intrigued by at this point”

“You’ve been checking up on me haven’t you” Kiara replied coyly.

Dr. Vahlen remained silent for a brief second, but it said allot about her that Kiara could ever know. “I like to know the people I will be working with”

The truth was that Kiara had originally been studying Aerospace Engineering at the University of Hertfordshire in England, planning to enter the Royal Air Force as a combat engineer maintaining the aircraft in the field. However all that work had her spending the first three years of her military career piloting a desk and the next two after that following her project leads around the country overseeing manufacturing and testing operations for prototypes which had spent the past two decades on the drawing board. Eventually she decided to transfer to an army rifle company; it was there she swiftly found her niche dropping enemy targets from over a klick away. But even after all that time her love for engineering and her passion for technology could not be undone.

 

**********************

“Today we will be testing the rappel line” Dr Vahlen’s voice was a mere after thought in the back of her mind as Kiara secured the no doubt incalculably expensive piece of military hardware to the forearm of her form fitting black jumpsuit. “It is a self contained propulsion system allowing swift and inconspicuous access to higher elevations in the battlefield via the deployment of a self-propelled grappling line capable of securing onto any solid surface and pulling the soldier to its elevated position”

Kiara flexed her forearm. “Point, shoot, latch, pull”

“In layman’s terms” Dr. Vahlen replied. “That effectively summarises millions of dollars of funding and several months’ research rather admirably” Kiara busied herself in checking the equipment again and again, as was her habit drilled into her through years of military service. “Our researchers are currently working on integrating this system into a full set of armour, allowing for additional mobility and versatility combined with a stonewall defence. For now though we are just going to be testing the rappel line” Dr Vahlen checked her tablet. “We will start with some simple accuracy and stress testing-”

Kiara took aim at the overhead maintenance gantry and fired the rappel line, the claw latching onto the metal framework above. Activating the device Kiara found herself launching at an incredible speed nearly a hundred feet into the air in the space of a few seconds. As the catwalk fast approached she reached out to grab the railing with her free hand and pulled herself over, the claw automatically retracting back into her gauntlet. In a single fluid motion she clambered to her feet and broke into a run along the length of the gantry, her pace only quickening as she found purchase on the uneven surface.

In her previous life she had spent allot of her time outside of lectures learning parkour, mastering any free running techniques she dare attempt both across the dense forests and open fields as the towering spires and concrete bastions of the city. Even after several years she still carried the jagged scar running up the length of her right forearm, a wound born of the miscalculation of a jump which saw her inevitable fall from grace. Less than a week later she found herself back on the same rooftop; the jump was recalculated, successfully.

The reality was that the state of modern medicine could see the mark removed within a few weeks for less than most would spend on 6 months’ worth of having the latest electronic gadget; however she chose to keep the scar as a constant reminder. Kiara had learnt a lesson from that fall, not one of risk taking or the value of the moment but of the harsh realities of physics. Once you left the ground you committed yourself to the direction and velocity until something else acted upon you, be that the overhanging branch of a tree in the forest or the cold kiss of the urban concrete floor.

Taking her previous lessons into account Kiara leapt across the railing into the empty abyss, allowing her body to become fluid and move with the flow of the air around her as she descended in a graceful dive towards the ground. The stunt was no doubt an impressive display for the dozen or so technicians and engineers who had gathered to watch the event while the maintenance staff were no doubt envisioning the colossal mess they would have to clean up if the experiment were to disappoint. Kiaras faith in the technology was well placed however for as she neared the end of her dive she reached out and fired the grappling hook into an overhanging support. The sharp jolt which broke her descent carried her forward into a graceful arc, allowing her to leap onto the fuselage of the docked Skyranger in the centre of the hanger. She ran along the plane from the wing tip to the wing tip, feeling the smooth surface slide beneath her boots.

Reaching the end of the wing she utilised her final step to launch herself up into the air as the solid surface disappear beneath her feet. Firing the magnetic grapple once again it latched onto the surface of the elevator carrying a Raven up towards one of the smaller docking hangers which honeycombed off of the main structure. The arc of her ascent brought her towards the wall of the hanger, allowing her to wall run across the rough surface with ease. Reaching the pinnacle of her swing she leapt from the wall and resumed her descent towards the hanger floor, dropping down onto the peak of a monument of stacked packing crates. Utilising her momentum she continued to leap across the tops of the crates like a stone skipping across the surface of the pond. With a final graceful bound she leapt from atop the final height and dropped back onto the hanger floor with a dull thud and broke into a run. Trailing off into a slow jog she stopped a few steps short of Dr. Vahlen. “Well” Kiara said, panting some much needed breaths to regain her composure before continuing. “How did I do?”

Dr. Vahlen simply stared up at her with silent eyes. “An impressive acrobatic display” she rechecked her results scrolling across her screen. “If military life does not work out I am certain you could find ample work as a street performer”

Kiara laughed at the offhanded attempt at humour. “Funny, so what’s next?”

“Well” Dr. Vahlen replied. “Given that this was simply a preliminary concept test there really were no set parameters determining overall success or failure. However I would say that the fact that you were able to successfully perform several acrobatic feats without destroying the prototype or yourself I would count today’s experiment as a positive result”

“I can’t help but note how I came second on your list of what qualifies success” Kiara said.

“Well, you didn't take the world’s top scientists several months to develop and cost the taxpayer upwards of a few hundred million dollars to replace” the level, monotone voice which she delivered was nothing short of unsettling.

 

**********************

 

“Today we will be testing our latest developments in the fields of armour and propulsion technology. The technicians have taken to calling the prototype _Archangel_ ” once more Dr. Vahlen’s no doubt insightful overview of the experiment to come became little more than background noise as the team of technicians went about securing the heavy suit of armour to her. One technician in particular seemed to be taking particular interest in ensuring sections of armour around her torso and legs connected seamlessly around her waist. The technicians, finally satisfied with the quality of their work, stepped aside and allowed Kiara to flex her stiff muscles and accustom herself to the movement of the suit around her body. While cumbersome and unyielding to begin with Kiara could quickly feel herself adapting to the sudden weight imbalance caused by the large jets moulded into the suit.

“Improving upon our original designs for the Carapace armour we have now been able to integrate a self contained jet propulsion and support systems allowing the user brief periods of sustained flight”

Kiara rasped her fist against her gauntlet, testing the scientists claims regarding the strength of this new material. “Interesting, now how does it work?”

“Well it is rather simple. Now you must remember the controls are extremely sensitive so I would appreciate it if this time you waited until I have completed my explanation-”

The jets engaged, bursting into life of sapphire blue flame the operator leapt into the air to glide around the hanger with free abandon. Climbing into the high open space she settled into a cruise high above. “ _M, Mother, standby to take over if anything happens_ ”

“The suit does not have remote guidance controls, that is why I was urging you to-”

“ _I'm going in chaps, if we're successful this could change the course of the war_ ” Kiara suddenly descended into a swooping dive towards the floor of the hanger bay, the tune of Dambusters March humming through her helmets communication link she shared with the ground support team overseeing the experiment.

Dr. Vahlen could not help but shake her head at the prospect. “I am surrounded by bloody dorftrollel’s-”

Kiara passed a few feet above the heads of the assembled technicians, many of them instinctively threw themselves to the floor to save themselves in a no doubt amusing display for their co-workers. “Yes, yes very amusing now you might want to be aware-” Kiara continued her daring acrobatic displays to the ever growing disdain of the doctor. “The suit was never intended for long range flight-” the jets of the suit began to groan and rumble of their own accord, the unshakable thrust they had once held suddenly disappeared beneath her feet. “It has a limited fuel supply and-”

The glide slope of the wayward aircraft suddenly dropped sharply as the momentum was torn from her wings, sending her crashing into a pile of shipping crates at the edge of the hanger bay. In that brief instant Dr. Vahlen could see the tens of thousands of dollars destroyed and the suspension of her research and the lawsuits-

A figure emerged atop the pile of stacked crates, a triumphant victor rising from the ashes of the final glorious clash as if to say to the angel of death 'Not today'. At least the prototype appeared intact. Despite the outwardly disastrous view of the crash Kiara simply brushed her palms across her forearms and leapt down from atop the collapsed monument in a single bound to return to the preparation area. “Not even scratched” Kiara remarked as she scanned her gaze across the unmarked surface of the armour plating.

“Our prototypes are made from the highest quality material recovered from alien specimens in the field” Dr. Vahlen remarked. “They have proven to be almost indestructible in the face of battle damage and blunt force impacts despite your best efforts to prove otherwise. Now...” Dr. Vahlen quickly shifted the focus of the conversation before her military consultant had the opportunity to provide another witty retort. “Let us move onto the next experiment before you have the chance to destroy anything else”


	3. Ghost in the Laboratory

Chapter 3: Ghost in the Laboratory

 

“ _You’re listening to XCOM internal broadcast radio, saving the classics while you lot save the world!_ ”

Shortly after being assigned to XCOM Corporal Adrian McCormack had been assigned the rather dry position of on base Morale Officer. Fairly swiftly though it seemed he had embraced the opportunity and embraced the showman in him.

_“First, some more announcements. Sergeant Angela Edwards would like to remind her brother Lewis to call their mum for her birthday after he gets off shift tonight. So, happy birthday Mrs. Edwards. Also, you’ll remember this morning we had a request from Adam working in M.E.C. augmentation asking if Amy working in Fleet Support would like to meet for a coffee in the canteen after shift. And her response? ‘Tonight at six would be good, and I’m paying for the first drinks’. Who says you can’t find happiness underground?”_

_“It’s about time for another record. So far we’ve had requests from the Flight Crew for Frank Sinatra’s ‘Fly me to the Moon’. In honour of our latest operation which put the kill count at XCOM twelve, Aliens zero, the Infirmary has requested the Bee Gees ‘Staying Alive’. My pick of the day though has to go to all the lads in the Foundry developing the advanced flamethrower augmentation who requested The Tramps ‘Disco Inferno' coming up next”_

 

The energetic lyrics of the song drifted into the back of her mind and were swiftly replaced by the good doctors’ explanation regarding her latest scientific breakthrough.

“Perhaps this time I will finally be able to have you assist us with a prototype which you will not so easily be able to crash or fly around the room like a blind bat” Dr. Vahlen said as they returned to the testing facility.

Kiara began to muse of the subject, she had to admit that the lack of a propulsion or self-contained rappel lines would prove difficult to crash, but she knew she would find a way. “I thought bats were blind anyway”

“A common misconception, my young soldier. The truth is bats can see perfectly well but rely on their echolocation ability to hunt their prey. But I did not bring you here to discuss the physiology of Chiropteran’s, instead please direct your attention to this specimen” Dr. Vahlen presented the prototype laid out on the low metal table before them. “This represents our latest developments in the field of stealth technology. Originally these systems were conceived to conceal our satellites against airborne threats; we have now developed a miniaturised version of this technology for use by frontline personal integrated into this new suit of armour”

Kiara lifted the prototype off of the table, passing it between her hands she felt the lightweight armour pass between her hands as though it were made of fabric or leather rather than solid metal. “It’s incredibly light”

“It is made from the same alien material as our previous creations” Dr Vahlen replied. “Using modified stealth fields it will prove the closest possibility to true invisibility”

“Just keep the technicians away from the women’s dorms” Kiara stated flatly.

Dr. Vahlen continued. “In recognition of its unique capabilities we have taken to calling it ‘Ghost Armour’. While not as robust as your Titan armour it will allow you to linger undetected on the battlefield for short periods of time”

“Impressive, so how did you manage to pull this one off?”

“The suit works by bending light around its structure and then projecting it at a 180 degree angle so that anyone observing the suit will only see what is behind it”

“Are you sure it can really ‘bend’ light” Kiara asked smugly. “Isn’t there one of those ‘law’ things about that?” Kiara began securing the separate plates of the armour around her jumpsuit.

Vahlen could only elicit a low chuckle at the prospect. “Oh my little soldier. Within this facility are some of the greatest living examples of humanity from every conceivable academic field in the world. Your military leaders and statesman gave us three weeks to reengineer an alien spacecraft previously unknown to even exist and we accomplished that feat in half the time. Were we not busy fighting for the survival of our race we would be curing world diseases or perhaps creating a perpetually clean fuel source. You don’t really believe we can’t bend a few rules to do it?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you to try” Kiara secured the final piece of armour around her, checking the seals between her plates of armour.

“This new design should allow a greater freedom of movement and flexibility-”

Kiara was eager to test her new toy, leaping out onto the polished surface of the lab floor she suddenly felt her feet begin to slip out from underneath her “Oh, slidely” although initially unsettled by the smoothness of the suits soles against the equally smooth floor Kiara was quick to find her feet like a lamb taking its first giddy steps. She soon found herself skating across the laboratory, much to Dr. Vahlen’s lack of amusement.

“Lieutenant, please, we haven’t spent nine weeks developing this so you can play skiddsy’s”

Kiara continued regardless, ready to test this prototype to its operational limits. Kiara activated her wrist mounted gauntlets in an attempt to uncover any hidden secrets she dared find. “That’s the way this works, doc. The lab techs build it; I test it until it breaks. Thirty go to ten”

By chance Kiaras finger struck the correct key; she began to feel a wave of static raising her hair on end as she watched her forearm disappear before her eyes. She quickly realised that it was more than merely her forearm and she looked down to see her lower body disappear from beneath her.

“Ah, I see you’ve found the controls for the suits invisibility function” Dr. Vahlen said. “As I was saying, this technology was originally conceived to cloak our satellites from hostile strike craft, the technology has since been miniaturised and integrated into a suit of light power armour allowing you the ability to-”

Dr. Vahlen’s explanation began to trail into silence as she watched her military advisor, no doubt under the illusion that her actions remained concealed beneath a stealth field, gave her a certain internationally recognised gesture of disdain. “What are you doing?”

Kiara froze mid gesture. “You can see me?”

“At short ranges, yes” Dr Vahlen replied flatly.

“Well that just means you got something wrong” Kiara was quick to defend her actions.

“As I was about to reiterate the suit only offers a capability close to true invisibility”

“Well what’s it goanna take so I can flip you off and you won’t notice?”

“A 180 degree turn, Lieutenant. But as for your suggestion it could be something to consider for the next prototype” Dr Vahlen turned towards the door. “Let us move on”

 

*******************

“Beyond this door we have arranged a course to test the suits capabilities” Dr Vahlen stood before the large bulkhead door. “The objective of this test is to remain undetected whilst you traverse the facility”

“It’s never as simple as that, is it?” Kiara asked.

“I’m afraid so” Dr Vahlen replied with clear ambivalence. “Inside you will encounter ‘enemy’ combatants, XCOM recruits, armed with standard assault rifles and live ammunition. We don’t quite trust them with the expensive and dangerous tech just yet”

“Aren’t you concerned about the possibility of injury?” Kiara asked as she checked and rechecked her armour.

“Oh, do not be concerned. The prototype is constructed to the highest specifications” Dr Vahlen reassured.

“I meant the other guys” Kiara replied offhandedly as she secured her forearm plate.

Kiara was quick to notice the faintest hint of a smile across Dr. Vahlen’s lips. “That may yet prove a sacrifice we are required to make, they are fresh initiates after all”

“Hardly seems fair” Kiara said.

“They all volunteered” Dr Vahlen was quick to reassure her.

“How did you ever convince them to do that?” Kiara asked.

“I believe their squad leader promised extra deserts for a month for anyone who manages to shoot you during this test. And in exchange any who are incapacitated would have ten miles added to their daily run for the same period”

“Will they be dressed as Mutons?” Kiara asked.

“I believe standard armour will suffice” Dr Vahlen replied flatly.

“Alright, let’s get started” Kiara said.

 

*******************

Kiara crept through the finely polished and illuminated hallway designed to mimic the network of tunnels honeycombing the ground which crisscrossed the facility.

“ _Where do you think she is?_ ” Kiara heard a voice further down the corridor.

“ _I don’t know_ ” another voice replied. “ _That’s why you need to keep your eyes open_ ”

Kiara reached the T junction at the end of the corridor, peering around the corner she watched the two guards as they loomed ever closer.

“But she’s supposed to be wearing one of those stealth suits the lab rats made, she could be watching us right now and we wouldn’t know” he was closer to the truth than he would ever know.

_Talking during a patrol, it was clear these two had a lot to learn about military discipline. They were about to be taught the hard way._

“All the more reason why you need to keep your eyes open”

_At least one of them appeared to have some semblance of common sense._ They stepped ever closer _. It would do little to save them now._

Kiara activated the armours stealth capability, the wave of static washing over her assuring her that she was now immune to the wayward gaze of the outside world. She took a single cautious step beyond the threshold of the corridor directly into their line of sight; ready to launch herself back into cover should the doctors reassurances prove false. When they failed to respond to her presence, her confidence in her creation growing with each passing second, she slowly crept down the hallway towards the guards. Only once she came within a few steps of them did they catch the slightest hint of her presence, but they were quick to discover by then it was too late.

In a flash of movement she grabbed hold of the sensible soldier’s weapon and forced it back into his chest, hard. Unable to counter the surprise impact the soldier was forced backwards into the wall, knocking the air from his lungs. While his comrade was beaten and broken the other soldier stumbled back in surprise, sacrificing his footing and only now bringing the barrel of his weapon into the vague direction of his adversary. Kiara shifted herself to grab hold of the barrel of the soldier’s rifle and brought it sharply up into the exposed chin of his helmet.

The blow knocked him off balance and left his solar plexus exposed to a single fast strike from her knee, dropping him to the floor in an uncoordinated pile. The first soldier grunted as he hefted his weapon towards his target. Kiara snapped around, ripping the rifle from his grasp and turning the weapon on its handler-

_Don’t move._

The voice was not her own.

_I said don’t move!_

She recognised the voice as belonging to the idiot she thought she incapacitated just moments ago; it appears he had a thicker skull than she had anticipated. She felt the press of his gun barrel against the back of her helmet and she knew it was not a veiled threat.

“Safeties on” Kiara said calmly with an immutable confidence born of years of military service. She felt the relief as the weapon was raised from the back of her head. The fact that he even had to check demonstrated just how green he truly was.

Kiara snapped around sharply and smacked the barrel of the soldiers weapon aside, allowing her the momentary lapse in balance necessary to strike him directly in the seam between his helmet and his chest. While he clutched at his neck Kiara brought the butt of her weapon down in a single powerful blow which left her opponent sprawled painfully on the floor. She followed his descent with the barrel of her rifle, preparing to strike out if he attempted to resist once again. This time it seemed he had chosen to stay down for good.

As the surge of adrenaline seeped from her body she suddenly realised she had been holding her breath since she had turned to face the guard. She released the air in a steady stream. As her body began to relax and return to normality her mind drifted to thought of her creation, she was going to enjoy using this.

 

**********************

Kiara treaded deeper into the faux parody of XCOM’s base when she heard another ahead.

“ _Come out, come out wherever you are_ ” the voice taunted coyly.

Anticipating another approaching guard she quickly ducked into a nearby alcove and waited for their approach as she heard the clank of metal footsteps growing louder. She readied her weapon in anticipation.

“Don’t be shy” she could see him. “I’m only here to shoot you, sneaky little shit” he muttered the final insult beneath his breath. A single guard this time, but his bold bravado showed he was far more agitated than the other two had been, but no less inexperienced.

“Your little stealth suit won’t help you once I find you and I’ll make sure to put a bullet in that vapid space between your ears” the soldier said.

It took a particular kind of stupid to throw personal insults at a professional killer you couldn’t see but knew for a fact was somewhere already preparing to kill you. Despite his clear lack of self-preservation instinct fate had placed him at such a distance that even with the stealth field he would probably still get a hint of her and start shooting wildly before she had a chance to disarm him. She knew she would have to think creatively.

Kiara aimed high, a single bullet shattering the overhead light above him. Glass rained down on top of him as he instinctively ducked to cover himself, his heavy armour ensuring that the shards were little more than a momentary distraction. “Shit!” the guard yelled, instinctively raising his weapon in search of a target. The guard thrust out with the butt of his gun in frustration. “Fuck!” he resumed creeping forwards along the corridor cautiously through the darkness. “Very cute, you stupid bitch. Why don’t you come on out and I’ll take you up to the Cafeteria. We’ll get a soda, my treat. What’d you say?”

_Right behind you._

 

**********************

The bulkhead door to the testing facility slid open with a mechanical whirr. Kiara trotted out of the testing facility to stop just short of Dr Vahlen and her assistants.

“Very good” Dr Vahlen checked her tablet. “You were only detected by roughly half the sensors and security cameras and only four of the recruits will require infirmary treatment”

“It’ll toughen them up” Kiara replied.

“Indeed” Dr Vahlen agreed. “I would have thought as an operative trained with remaining undetected this would prove a simple experience”

“A subtle distinction, doctor” Kiara said. “Snipers work to eliminate the enemy at long range, what we do not do is sneak through corridors, beating guys over the head with rifles. Just thought I’d make the key distinction”

“As you wish” Dr Vahlen reluctantly returned her attention to her tablet. “We will process the data and continue these tests at a later date, hopefully allowing our volunteers to soothe their wounds and their pride. That will be all for today”

“Right” Kiara stepped towards the exit to the labs. “I’ll see you tomorrow”

“I almost forgot” Dr Vahlen called after her. “Tomorrow report to the Psionic Labs”

Kiara stopped in her step, she swiftly turned back to face the doctor with determination in her eyes. “The Psionic Labs? Why would you need me there?”

“Psionic Testing is mandatory for all off duty strike team personnel” Dr Vahlen said. “You are the next on my list”

Kiara refused to respond, Dr Vahlen knew what was troubling her. “You lead the team which raided the alien base, correct?” Dr Vahlen was quick to take note of the momentary flicker in her eyes. “You saw the Sectoid Commander; you saw what Psionic Power is capable of”

“You want to know what it is that I saw” Kiara asked. “I saw an alien creature enslave the mind of Sergeant Edwards and force him to shoot his sister at point blank range with a shotgun. Angela is still in the infirmary and Lewis is on the verge of resigning completely, frankly I’m amazed I haven’t found him in his bunk with a pistol between his teeth”

“Then you know the true power that the aliens have and how important it is that we develop a counter-measure against them”

“You know what the hardest part was?” Kiara asked with poison on her lips, a looming silence caught between them. “I had the shot” Kiara muttered beneath her breath. “I had the alien in my sights, his glowing red eyes staring back at me in contempt and I couldn’t pull the trigger. Because we had orders, your orders, to capture the creature alive” Kiara pinched her nose between her thumb and index finger. “Frankly I’m beginning to question why at all I am still here”

Dr Vahlen observed the outpour emotion with unwavering silence. “Do you remember what I told you when we first met? If you leave now our research falters, and you will no longer be facing the aliens with sticks and rocks, instead you will be forced to watch as your soldiers armed with the most advanced technology mankind has ever envisioned turn against you with the sole objective of seeing humanity fall”

Kiara remained silent.

“I will see you in the laboratory tomorrow morning” Dr Vahlen ended on the last word.


	4. The Scientist and the Psionic Soldier

Chapter 4: The Scientist and the Psionic Soldier

 

The door to the secure laboratory slid open with a mechanical whirr. Kiara immediately felt an unnatural chill washing over her. Intertwined with the unsettling scent of disinfectant and sterile plastic hanging thick in the air indicating a medical facility came a looming feeling which hinted more towards a spiritual or other supernatural disturbance. Such was an odd combination which only served to feed her misgivings of what was to come. Two others dared to follow her into this unnatural abyss.

Sergeant Lewis ‘Broadsword’ Edwards had eagerly volunteered for the procedure. After his experiences during the assault on the alien base, and the tragic circumstances surrounding sister, he was looking for a shield, and a sword.

Corporal Evana Burke, a new addition to XCOM’s operations followed swiftly beside them. Her research duties diverting her away from Strike Team operations the past few weeks meant that Kiara had yet to serve with her in the field. However her preliminary reading of Burke’s operational reports described her as an effective heavy weapons operative, instrumental in several successful anti-terror operations.

“Welcome to the Psionic Laboratory” Dr Vahlen greeted her entourage with professional curtsey. “Please, follow me”

“I believe your squad commander has already briefed you on this task, no doubt neglecting the most of the vital elements, so allow me to reiterate” Dr Vahlen lead them to the viewing gallery overlooking the main Psionic Laboratory. “You have been selected to undertake scientific tests conducted in an effort to uncover Psionic potential within humans. Due to the nature of the experiments I am afraid that I cannot divulge any details until the experiments are complete. If any of you are familiar with the work of Project Stargate or the experiments of Doctor Vasiliev from the 1960’s please maintain an open mind that scientific study has progressed since the Cold War. There will be no card games in my laboratory. Is there any questions?”

“Have you documented any successes?” Evana asked.

“The truth is that despite our best efforts we have yet to identify anyone with Psionic Potential” Dr Vahlen admitted.

In any other situation Kiara would have been quick to crack jokes regarding lab rats and lifting pencils with her mind. She remained deafly silent as they entered the laboratories.

“We will begin testing immediately” their walk brought them to the heart of the XCOM Psionic laboratories they had observed from the viewing gallery. Built in a circle around the centre of the room several pods stood pulsing with loathsome cold energy, each yawning open wide at their approach. “Each of you has been assigned a pod” Dr Vahlen indicated the pods. “Please get comfortable and we will begin the experiment immediately”

The three soldiers approached their assigned pods. Kiara was surprised to find Dr Vahlen had chosen to assist her into her pod personally. Kiara stepped cautiously into the pod, settling herself down as the structure closed around her.

“Are you ready?” Dr Vahlen asked. Kiara gave her a curt nod. “Then let us begin”

Dr Vahlen closed the pod, silencing Kiara from the world around her. Kiara inhaled a calming breath, allowing her to drift into the soft embrace of darkness.

 

**********************

Kiara felt the shift of her seat beneath her feet, the gentle hum of machinery assaulting her ears. Her eyes drifted open to find herself surrounded by the soldiers of her squad. Amongst them she saw Evana and Lewis. There were others around her, Lieutenant Andrew ‘Shield’ Burrows (Support) and Squaddie Angela Edwards (Assault).

That was impossible. Angelas face lacked the distinctive blazing red scar across her eye left in the wake of the attack on the alien base, an injury which had earned her the nickname ‘Zuko’ amongst her squad. Burrows had volunteered for Mech Trooper augmentation program shortly before Kiara had taken over his duty as squad leader, however now he still wore the uniform of a standard soldier.

“ _Our target for this operation will be in Canada_ ” Central Officer Bradford’s voice overlaid the holographic display detailing the objectives of the coming operation. “ _We’ve picked up a local broadcast indicating alien activity within a major population centre. We should get down there and eliminate any hostiles_ ”

As Bradfords voice trailed off Burrows rose from his seat, clutching the overhead webbing for support against the linger turbulence. “Alright everyone you know the priorities here. Save any civilians in the area, watch the back of the soldier next to you; kill aliens, in that order. I want as many butts in these seats on the ride back as we have now, let’s all make sure that happens”

“ _Get ready Strike One, we’re overhead the abduction site. ETA to touchdown, 30 seconds_ ” Big Sky interjected over the squad COM. Lieutenant Burrows returned to his seat. Kiara felt the sudden lurch in the pit of her stomach as the Skyranger made its sudden descent towards the target area.

This seemed like some form of lucid dream, reaching up she pinched her gloved fingers across her exposed neck, feeling the sharp burn of her enflamed nerves. If this wasn’t reality it was a damn good mimicry of it. She began to wonder whether Lewis and Evana were in here with her, an interconnected simulation. Perhaps they too were in their own personal versions of this world.

In an effort to maintain the integrity of the simulation she decided to push such thoughts to the back of her mind for the present. In this instance she chose to consciously defer to Lieutenant Burrows command, she knew from past experience that he would do his utmost to bring everyone back, or die trying.

 

**********************

The Skyranger touched down on the smooth surface of the empty parking lot. The loading ramp fell to strike the concrete, the Strike Team scrambled down the ramp with weapons scanning in front of them. Lieutenant Burrows stepped forward to the head of the group. “Hunter” Burrows called for his team sniper. “I want you on over watch from the rooftop” Burrows pointed to the roof the building across the street.

“Roger that” Kiara hefted her rifles strap over her shoulder and began a brisk trot towards her assigned position. Climbing a storm drain she found the rooftop deserted save for the gently whirring air conditioning units still running despite the ghostly silence elsewhere. The cold night air bit at her exposed skin as she moved to the edge of the rooftop, bracing her rifle on the low wall she could clearly observe the entirety of the open parking area from the restaurant to across the lot. “Overwatch established”

“Roger that” Lieutenant Burrows lead the strike team forwards as a group, Assault troops leading towards the service door of the building with Heavy and Support following in their step. The two assault troops took position of either side of the wide shutter door, preparing to engage whatever dared emerge to face them.

“No targets identified around the perimeter” Kiara scanned her eyes across the open car park, the empty rooftops and the deserted steak restaurant next door to the small warehouse the team was preparing to enter.

“Roger that” Burrows clapped his gloved hand against the shoulder of the operative crouched in front of him, tensing the soldier to readiness. “Opening the can of worms”

Angela Edwards clapped her open palm on the door control switch, the metal shutter groaning open on its worn motor. Angela and Lewis burst through the breach into the dimly lit room beyond, their shotguns tracking in front of them in search of concealed threats. Through the looming darkness pierced glowing red eyes and the subtle clicking of alien tongues. The overhead lights blinked into life, scattering the creatures and leaving only the trace of their latest kill in their wake. The creatures were no doubt preparing an ambush for them.

The answer eagerly revealed itself from the darkness as the green glow of the creatures’ plasma pistol. It was only Lewis’s lightning reflexes which prevented him from taking the shot into his chest, allowing him and Angela to dash into the cover before a second volley could emerge to suppress the rest of the team still positioned outside the warehouse.

“ _Three targets_ ” someone called out, the constant hiss of the aliens plasma weapons making it difficult to tell who had given the report.

“I have no eyes inside” Kiara interjected. “Moving to assist” Rising to her feet she began to sling her rifle over her back to begin climbing down to-

“Kiara, hold position” Burrows ordered. “We can handle ourselves down here, we need you to cover us and make sure they do not sneak up behind us. We need our guardian angel”

Kiara repressed her instinctive urge to object. Having spent so long in her position as squad leader she found it difficult to suddenly return to the role as Lieutenant Burrows subordinate, but that was what a good soldier does, follow orders. As she lingered on the wings, unable to help, the battle raged on.

Corporal Burke peered out from cover, feeling the sudden burn as the alien plasma energy grazed her shoulder. “Son of a bitc-” she hissed, diving back into cover she instinctively clutched her wound with her gloved hand. She pushed the pain aside as she had been trained to do, turning her anguish to her advantage. “Right back at ya” she stepped out of cover she fired her machine gun in a hail of bullets, ripping the offending alien to shreds in a spray of luminescent green blood. As her gun ran dry she cast herself back into cover to reload and steady herself for another attack.

Silence descended in the wake of the battle. Lewis Edwards dared to poke his head out from cover, seeing only the scattered remains of alien bodies he released a steady breath and cautiously stepped forward to investigate. Finding alien blood staining the cold floor around the cluster of alien bodies he called back to his team. “We’re clear”

The rest of the group stepped forward to meet him, their weapons raised in anticipation of another attack. When they confirmed their attackers dead they allowed themselves a momentary respite. “What have we got?” Burrows asked.

“Three Sectoids” Lewis Edwards crouched down to sift through the sticky remains with the tips of his gloved fingers. “Weapon fragments, plenty for the lab rats to tinker with” Lewis rose back to his feet. “Can you believe they’re building some shock stick so we can bring one of these things back alive for them to play with”

“Orders are orders, big brother” Angela interjected. “You know what that means, suck up and deal with it”

“If it helps us get these things off our planet I’ll drag it back to base kicking and screaming myself” Evana said.

“Considering we’re in Canada I’d pay to see you swim back to Europe with one of these things strapped to your back” Lewis remarked with a sly grin.

“Alright, stow it you lot” Burrows interrupted before the conversation could be allowed to devolve any further. “There’s still more of them out there so let’s go find them”

The team moved forward through the deserted warehouse in search of the next group of enemies. Angela felt a sudden shooting pain cutting through her head; she clasped her hand tightly to her forehead in a desperate effort to quell the agony.

“Are you ok?” Lewis asked.

“I’m ok” Angela smiled through the looming pain, forcing herself to keep going.

Lewis continued to follow the tail of the group, leaving his sister to follow behind him. The stark reality of this situation was only revealed as the sharp crack of a shotgun emanated through the warehouse, the low thump as Lewis fell to the ground. Angela cocked her shotgun, Corporal Burke turned to face her just as the second volley pierced her armour in a barrage of shot.

Lieutenant Burrows reacted purely on instinct, dashing for cover he burst through the first door he saw in a desperate attempt to escape the treacherous ambush.

“What’s going on?” Kiara pleaded for information, as she listened to the event over the radio. Readying her weapon she stared through the scope of her rifle in search of targets. She saw Burrows burst through the side door of the warehouse into the alleyway, Angela in sharp pursuit. Anticipating enemy contact Kiara’s gaze lingered on the open door in search of alien pursuers.

Her sight only drifted in time to watch as Angela drew a grenade from her belt and threw it in pursuit of Burrows. She heard the clink of metal striking metal, the muffled curse beneath the lieutenant’s breath overcome by the sudden shockwave as the grenade detonated at his feet.

Edwards emerged through the billowing smoke in her scope, the muzzle of her shotgun tracing in front of her in search of her prey which had no doubt eluded her. But she knew that her attack must have weakened him, the few flecks of fresh blood dotting the floor were a testament to that. Following the trail lead her into the chain steak restaurant next door, the décor no doubt mimicking a true authentic Texas style.

Kiara saw Burrows crouched behind one of the wooden booths, offering concealment but little protection if Angela decided to start shooting again. “I have the solution” Kiara said the phrase with the cold detachment as she had when she had readied shots against drug lords, enemy commanders and alien invaders.

“Keep calm Hunter” Burrows gulped loudly. “I’m goanna try to talk her down”

Kiara instantly knew his suggestion was a bad idea. “Burrows, wait-”

“Ok Angela” before she could finish her protest he called out. “What’s going on here?”

“Oh Christ, Andy” Angela cursed. “I’m not talking to you, just die already”

“Ok, I’ll talk then” Burrows gulped again. “You’ve got a shotgun on me. Kiara, she has a sniper rifle pointed at you. That’s what we call a Mexican standoff” Angela glanced up to stare at Kiara through the scope of her rifle. Kiara did not know if she could dare to kill one of her own. “And I don’t think any of us want it to end like that”

“Don’t you dare try to psychoanalyse me” Angela snapped. “You can’t even begin to understand”

“Try me” Burrows called out.

“Just, stop resisting!” Angela barked. “The aliens, they can help humanity to evolve and adapt. We are emerging on the brink of a technological renaissance, yet you choose to remain stagnant”

“What I want to know is what would turn someone against their own kind?” Burrows asked.

“You and your kind are relics of a forgotten age to be cast into the darkness of history” Angela said.

“Perhaps” Burrows replied. “But perhaps this old relic still has enough sense and grit to bring us all back alive”

“No Burrows” Angela said. “I shall walk the path of life while you shall walk the path of death”

Burrows knew of only one way both of them would be able to make it out alive. “I’m going to step out now”

“ _Don’t do it_ ” Kiara pleaded in his ear.

Burrows gulped loudly through the com link. “Please don’t shoot me” Burrows stepped out from cover from behind the booth; his hands raised above his head in as least a threatening pose as he could muster. “Angela-”

Angela raised her shotgun and fired a single burst at point blank range into his chest; the lieutenant fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Kiaras finger rested on the trigger, staring through the scope preparing to take the shot-

She saw the glowing red eyes staring back at her through the shadows. The creature, little more than half of Angela’s height, lumbered hunched over into view on its spindly legs. The alien appeared to be a Sectoid, but larger with glowing red lobes pulsating with ruinous red energy. It reached up with a lithe hand, crushing his hand into a tight fist it seemed to exert some psychic control over Angela. Discarding her shotgun she clasped her hands to her forehead in a desperate effort to quell the intense pain as she fell to her knees. As she writhed and squirmed in place her strength began to seep from her body as she fell to the ground, cold and limp.

Kiara tracked her rifle over the creature, squeezing the trigger-

The Sectoid looked up to stare her down through the scope. Kiara felt experienced a sharp stab of pain as she felt herself being consumed by some powerful force inside her head. She recognised this touch, knew the embrace of the aliens attempting to take control of her mind.

“No” Kiara gritted her teeth, tensing all of the muscles in her head until it hurt. “Get…out…of…MY HEAD!” she felt herself being overtaken by a sudden burst of energy. She saw the creature falter, stumbling back on its spindly legs Kiara knew she would have to seize this opportunity and run. Leaving her rifle perched at the edge of the rooftop she bolted through the open space, casting herself through the billow of steam from the vent she clasped the drainpipe tightly and slid back to street level in less than a moment.

“Big Sky, this is Strike One” she breathlessly gulped in air as her mind ran circuits just trying to make sense of what she had just been a part of. “We’re compromised, send evac-” she rounded the corner into the parking lot, throwing herself into the waiting claws of a beast twice her size with blood red armoured scales. Her death was far from peaceful.

 

**********************

“What’s happening?” Dr Vahlen swooped into the observation room, bringing with her an air of authority which brought calm to the ordered chaos.

“I’m not sure, doctor” the technician answered, typing at his console in search of answers. “Sequence complete, vital signs are stable, but Psionic energy levels are reading well beyond normal levels, I don’t know how a human being could survive-”

“Because she is far more than a mere human” an excited smile grew on the doctors lips as she peered down into the Psionic Laboratory. In that moment she knew she had found humanities champion.

 

**********************

Kiara’s mind ran wild with thoughts of what had just transpired. She had been there, she had seen them die, even died herself. She had failed. Yet even after all that they had told her of her ‘gift’, Psionic potential as the scientist called it. They claimed that given sufficient training she could emulate the mind altering powers of the invaders.

“You will go down in history” Kiara looked up to see Dr Vahlen stepping into the empty barracks. “The first human discovered with these abilities, possibly marking a turning point in the entire conflict”

“But you said it yourself Doctor” Kiara refused to look up, continuing to face the floor at her feet. “Anyone could have these abilities, before today I remained blissfully ignorant of my ‘gift’. There could be others out there”

“But you were the first” Dr Vahlen sat down on the bench beside Kiara, her lab coat gathering at the small of her back. “You will no doubt prove to be someone very special”

“Even if I have these powers you cannot make me use them” Kiara replied firmly. “I saw what the aliens did to people, what your experiments did to me. I would never wish that upon another, no matter what their crime”

Dr Vahlen sighed. “I am afraid that sometimes we do not have a choice in the matter” Dr Vahlen rose back to her feet. “Maybe in time you will come to realise what that means”


	5. So That Wars can End

Epilogue: So That Wars can End

 

Weeks had passed since her Gift had been revealed. As she had predicted others with the same abilities were soon discovered amongst the soldiers of XCOM. Men and women she had fought alongside since the beginning of this campaign, even raw recruits with barely their first taste of combat against the aliens were revealed to have these latent abilities.

In that time the engineering and research staff had completed construction of the Hyperwave Relay and with it discovered the Overseer and the Ethereal Device. Shortly afterwards the Temple Ship emerged, threatening to tear the planet asunder in their final desperate effort to bring the human race to its knees. Their only hope was for an individual to enter the Gallop Chamber and interact with the alien artefact that was the source of the alien’s power. In the end there could be only one volunteer, one sacrifice.

*******************

 

Big Sky touched down on the surface of the Temple Ship. Strike One, the finest examples of humanity armed forces, disembarked onto the surface of the ship with weapons drawn. From the moment they arrived on this alien ship Kiara began to hear voices permeating her mind, the cold unfeeling voice of the Ethereal. The voices whispered the tale of those who came before, those seeking ascension to a greater plane of existence, and those who failed in their quest.

_Sectoids, frail and filled with anger and rage._

_Floaters, mechanical abominations born of a twisted mind._

_Chryssalids, slaves to their basest instincts._

_Mutons, unrefined and simple creatures._

_Sectopods, ungifted machines._

_Ethereals, those who fed upon the gift of lesser beings and found themselves consumed by it._

Pious reassurances which justified the deaths of thousands of innocents, the ruthless execution of Delta Squad, bringing humanity to the very brink of annihilation.

They finally faced the alien leadership, the Uber Ethereal and the Muton honour guard. When the enemy fell the group released a collective sigh of relief as they knew the enemy leadership had been neutralised. This relief was short lived however as by defeating one threat to humanity they had succeeded in creating another. With the Uber Ethereal dead the Temple Ship was prepared to collapse upon itself and bring about the destruction of the planet. There was only one way this could be stopped.

Kiara turned back to face the rest of her team. She could not allow the others, the men and women who had fought beside her and had followed her into this madness, to be taken any further.

“Go!” with a single blast of Psionic energy she cast them out, sealing the door behind them. Left alone on the bridge she knew there was only one solution. In the end it seemed the doctor was going to be proved correct. Her only regret in this life is that she would never be able to tell the doctor, she was right.


End file.
